mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kango Shicyauzo
|distributor= |designer= Heihei Heihei |producer= Sabamiso-tei |writer= Soemon Nekoya |artist= Naotaka Shimizu |composer= Tetsu Tsukamoto |programmer = Chabin |series= Kango Shicyauzo |version= |released= |genre= Erotica, Harem, Comedy |modes= Single player |ratings= ESRB: AO |platforms= Microsoft Windows |distribution = Digital |media= Download |requirements='Microsoft Windows * Microsoft Windows 98 or later * Pentium II at 133 MHz * 640 MB HDD * 32 MBRAM * 600×480 HighColor/24bit TrueColor * 8x CD-ROM or higher * CD-DA/DirectSound |input=Mouse and/or keyboard }} '''Kango Shicyauzo' (看護しちゃうぞ Kango Shichauzo) is a Japanese erotic visual novel developed and published by Trabulance for the PC on March 2, 2001. It was localized in North America as I'm Gonna Nurse You by G-Collections on June 24, 2003. Since its second revision, both current Japanese and English versions have Voice Plus! as an additional subtitle to denote the inclusion of original seiyu recordings for characters in the game. It was succeeded by Kango Shichauzo 2: Joshiryou Ha Moeteiruka. Gameplay Kango Shicyauzo is played like a traditional visual novel; the player advances through graphically inanimate scenes, with textual or audible character dialog, and making decisions based on scripted dilemmas which occur. Choices are hierarchical, meaning that selections branch to an entirely different network of plotline, ultimately leading to Shinobu monogamously dating, sexually engaging, and marrying one of the primary female cast members. If however, the player fails to establish a relationship after about three decisions, such as making selections which don't focus on any particular woman, Shinobu will be called back to mandatorily work at the hospital; thus, ending the game early. Features *Character voice recordings can be omitted during installation if desired. *The program frame can be calibrated to full screen, compact into a fixed window, or simply be minimized. *Volume levels for music, sound effects and voice can be adjusted, and specific characters can have their voices muted entirely. *Text can be spelt out at a particular speed, shown instantly or even be skipped after decisions. *The speed of CG artwork can be set to normal or fast. *TE-BURA mode, which automatically advances the game one frame after an adjusted amount of seconds has passed following dialog, can be enabled so clicking is unnecessary until decisions have to be made. *Game progress can be saved by the player at anytime, and a prompt can even be enabled to remind a player to save at important areas. *Hints can be set to give the player an additional choice at decisions to directly or indirectly show what woman they will pursue from their selection, or if sexual activity will occur within an already established relationship. *Previously seen eyecatch sequences can be skipped by option. *The “Extra” section of the main menu allows players to view already seen digital artwork, replay sexually depicted artwork in scene format, and play the game’s music tracks. *An exclusive plotline, known as the Harem Route or Playboy Route, becomes available when the player completes each of the females individual storylines. Through this special path, Shinobu will be polyamorously intimate with consenting groups of the female cast, identical to group sex, instead of gradually developing a relationship with just one of them. Completing this final portion of the game is what also finishes the CG Gallery. Synopsis Shinobu Nakagawa is a newly licensed pediatrician employed at the fictional St. Michael’s General Hospital in Tokyo, Japan. One evening during work, he receives a telephone call from his foster mother, Kaede Maioka, requesting his company at her house. Though personally bothered at this inconvenience, he reluctantly agrees to visit. Upon his arrival, Shinobu receives the proposition to fill-in for a sick professor at the Saint Michael’s Nursing School; an all-girls institution near the hospital. The offer is met with negative reception until Shinobu realizes his efforts upset Kaede, leading him to sympathetically accept.t realizes his effort to decline the offer disappoints Kaede, leading him to sympathetically accept. It is shortly after this that Shinobu learns his foster stepsister, Momiji Maioka, is also an enrolled student to the same school. The following morning he visits the school for orientation and is introduced to three affectionate young girls who happily befriend him. While each one, including Shinobu’s own foster family, harbor amorous feelings for him, only through careful judgment will one particular woman outstand the rest and win his heart. Characters ; : :A recently finished postdoctoral researcher, Shinobu Nakagawa is a physician whose main focus of practice is pediatrics. His initial idea of becoming a temporary instructor at a woman’s nursing school greatly distresses him, but over time he acclimates with his new environment and becomes quite fond of it. As a handsome bachelor, he receives constant admiration from the student body, especially his closest peers, who all desire to be his girlfriend. Although he can be somewhat stubborn and tactless, Shinobu is in fact a benevolent young man who wishes to see his newly assigned students succeed. ; : : Voluptuous and enticing, Kaede Maioka is a Clinical Nurse Specialist who volunteers at the Saint Michael’s General Hospital and officially works as an instructor at the school. She is Shinobu’s foster mother, whose profession in health care led to both his and Momiji’s interest in the field. While Kaede is proficient when it comes to her work, she often desires lecherous activity outside her medical duty at the most inappropriate of times, usually having Shinobu participate with her. Despite this, Kaede is a caring woman, who enjoys seeing her friends and patients happy. Age unknown. : ; : : Momiji Maioka is Kaede’s only biological daughter and Shinobu’s foster stepsister. Her personality is effervescent in nature, usually to other’s chagrin, but she can and does become serious when necessary. Since childhood Momiji has stayed close to Shinobu as a friendly companion, and now as a mature adolescent, her feelings have developed into a passionate attraction to him. Fueled by ambitious determination, Momiji strives to achieve the same level of nursing expertise as her mother, and ultimately work alongside Shinobu at the hospital. Age 18. : ; : : Another enrolled student, Nanana Yoshino is Momiji’s best friend. She is incredibly dainty, optimistic, shy and clumsy; usually to her own humiliation. Her attraction to Shinobu is deep, and the desire to express appreciation for his kindness is what unfortunates generates conflict within her friendship with Momiji. Having been hospitalized as a child and recuperated by a nurse, Nanana wishes to also excel in health care and, like Momiji, work alongside Shinobu. Age 18. : ; : : Emi Katakura is a Roman Catholic nun who, like Kaede Maioka, volunteers at the Saint Michael’s General Hospital, works as an instructor at the school, and additionally performs religious services at the nearby Catholic Church. Gentle and slow, Emi does her best to sooth the mental health of patients and educate students in the field of medicine. Her interpretation of God’s will, and the messages she claims to receive from him through prayer, however, are somewhat unorthodox, and vaguely excuse her from breaking celibacy; especially when she becomes intimate with Shinobu. Age unknown. : ; : : Genteel, focused, and intelligent, Chisa Mutsuki is the elected Class President for the student body of the Saint Michael’s Nursing School. Her dedication to her studies is unusually obsessive, and as a direct result, lacks an ordinary social life and the ability to make or retain friendships. She takes a passionate interest in Shinobu for his concern of her solitary behavior, and follows his advice to become more outgoing. With parents who manage their own hospital, Chisa desires to train herself to a professional degree in nursing and, unsurprisingly, assist Shinobu in his hospital of choice. Age 18. : Music * Opening and Closing theme song: NURSING SAMBA ～灼熱の時間とき～ (NURSING SAMBA~ Shakunetsu no Jikan Toki~) :Arrangement by Tasogare no Yume :Lyrics by Takeshi Yokoyama :Vocals by Noriko Saito : The shortened version of this song is available to freely listen to here Development Patches On March 21, 2006 G-Collections released a software patch for owners of the first original release of Kango Shicyauzo, as explicit renders had been censored. The patch removes these censors. Goofs *The morning before orientation, Shinobu explains in his apartment that dressing casual with a medical gown would be unprofessional as a teacher and instead, decides to go semi-formal. Even though this is stated, he is drawn wearing the gown throughout the game anyway. *The following day when Shinobu visits the teacher's lounge, he is given a cup of coffee by Kaede. The quotation marks for his already spoken dialog are not removed when he sips from the cup, which makes him technically speak the action of drinking. *Character names are occasionally misspelled. *Eimi Katakura's first name is spelt Emi in the American version of the game, even though the Hiragana used to construct it is officially romanized Eimi. Reception Kango Shicyauzo was met with generally positive reception. The first game localized by G-Collections, and arguably its best-selling title, Japan based distributor JList called it a "landmark for English bishoujo games." Review aggregator Animetric.com gave the game a 4 out of 5, praising the artwork and playability while Hentaineko.com, publishing a similar review, gave the game a 9 out of 10 and additionally praised the user interface, entertainment value and character development. Less than acclaimed aspects of the game generally included a lack of plot, low-resolution graphics and predictable endings. References External links * Kango Shicyauzo at Trabulance Category:2001 video games Category:Eroge translated into English Category:Eroge Category:Windows games Category:Visual novels ru:Kango Shicyauzo